


Sunshine Boy

by haply_ever_after



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Excludes Season 8, F/F, Klancemas 2018, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Post-season 7, and also a lot of love, and precious time with friends and family, let's give these characters some closure, not sure how these tags are supposed to work so we'll probably change them later XD, oh also:, treat every day like klancemas amirite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haply_ever_after/pseuds/haply_ever_after
Summary: It's been five months since the Battle for Earth.  The Voltron Coalition has been working tirelessly since then to strengthen intergalactic relationships, bolster Earth's defenses, and prepare to give everything they possibly can in the battles yet to come.But Lance is starting to feel worn out.  He's been spending more time with Allura over these past few months—and it's been great, really!  But...recently it's like she's been pulling away from him.  Like she's having doubts about...whatever they are now...And Lance thought he and Keith had finally started growing closer after he rejoined the team—that they might even be becoming friends.  But, since the end of the battle, he's been growing distant from Lance, too...Now the two people Lance wants to be with most are suddenly...not really there.  At least, not like before.  And he wonders if it's because of him...But hey—it's been so busy lately, everyone pushing harder under the pressure of time...maybe they all just need a breather to unwind, to decompress.  Maybe then things can go back to how they were before.But so much has changed since then...can things ever really go back?





	1. The More the McMerrier

Shiro stands from his seat at the head of the conference table.  “Ok, everyone—that covers all of our current reconstruction, rehabilitation, and refugee assistance agendas.  Thank you all again for your incredible efforts in rebuilding our home.  I have no doubt that the Earth will be back on its feet and serving as a central hub of the Voltron Coalition within the next ten phoebs.”

 

The Coalition Council applauds enthusiastically as Shiro smiles and turns to recognize the other leaders sitting next to him.  Sam Holt grins warmly at the Council members.  Krolia and Kolivan nod professionally.  Allura glows with an appreciative smile.  Shiro waits for the cheering to calm down before he continues.  “Leaders of teams Alfor, Thace, and Sanda—it’s time for us to discuss our progress in medical assistance, trade, and agriculture.  Everyone else is free to leave.  And for those of you who will be celebrating this week—”  He looks around the table with a bright grin.  “Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Rivllian Virrlintide, and Merry Christmas.  You all deserve deca-phoebs of rest, but I hope these few days will help tide you over until we win this war.”  

 

Everyone gives a final round of applause, and then the Council members start chattering and shifting in their seats, eager to begin the week-long break.  Lance stands up and stretches with a jaw-popping yawn.  “Man, these meetings get longer and more boring each week,” he complains as Hunk gets up from the seat next to him, his spine cracking loudly.

 

“Wooaah yikes!–” Hunk flinches.  He bends backwards gently, grimacing as his spine emits another loud POP.  “Yeah, my back agrees with you. But isn’t it cool to see all of this finally coming together?  I mean, look how much the Coalition has grown in just the past few months!”  He gestures around at the diverse crowd of Council members—representatives from dozens of star systems and alien races, all working together in the name of the Voltron Coalition.  His gaze falls on Shiro, who’s now talking intently with the small group of team leaders.  “Shiro’s really good at organizing this stuff,” Hunk says with awe in his voice.  He frowns slightly.  “I just hope he gives himself a break soon, too...”

 

He stumbles as Lance throws an arm around his shoulders with a confident grin.  “Well there’s no WAY I’m going to let him miss my family’s huge, awesome, amazingly festive, incredibly merry CHRISTMAS PARTY,” he exclaims, making them both wobble as he throws his other arm out energetically.  Hunk shoots him a sideways grin.  “Yeah, Lance—a big, huge, _crazy_ party sounds like the perfect way for Shiro to relax after an extra week of working his butt off.”

 

“Exactly!” Lance says with certainty, taking his arm back to prop his hands on his hips.  “We all need some crazy family during the holidays, and I’ve got plenty of that to share with everyone.”

 

The two of them join the crowd heading for the doors.  “Man am I excited to spend Christmas with my family,” Hunk says, hugging his arms with a gleam in his eyes.  “I mean, we don’t really celebrate Christmas, but we’re gonna make so much good food and I’ll get to play with my sister’s kids…and for an entire _week!!_  Oh man it’s been AGES since we’ve spent this much time together.  And then, of course,” he adds with a sweeping gesture towards Lance, “The grand finale will be the great McClain McChristmas par-tay!”

 

“Yeah that’s what I’m talkin’ about!!” Lance hoots as they bump fists.  

 

They stop outside the conference room doors to wait for the rest of the team to catch up.  Most of the other Council members are still milling around the hallway, chatting excitedly about their plans for the week.  

 

“So, who else is coming to the party?” Hunk asks.  He grins—“Will _Alluuura_ be there?”  Lance feels heat rush to his cheeks as Hunk gives him a playful wink and a nudge with his elbow.  

 

“Yeah, I mean, so will everyone else, so what do y–”

 

“Well you two have been hanging out an _awwwful_ lot since we got back,” Hunk prods, raising his eyebrows knowingly.  

 

“Yeah, so?” Lance blushes harder and crosses his arms defensively.  He tries to ignore the anxious twist in his stomach.

 

“ _SOO-oo_ do you think there’ll be a little Christmas smoochin’ under the mistletoe?  Hmm?”  Another wink and a nudge.  Lance sputters as the heat spreads to his forehead—“I dunno, Hunk—are you gonna give _Shay_ a Christmas smooch??”

 

Now Hunk blushes, his grin faltering as he reaches up to rub the back of his neck.  “Ahh no,” he says lightly.  “She’s still back on the Balmera—you know, leading her people and all...”  He gives Lance a sheepish smile. “I don’t really know if she’d want one, anyways–”

 

At that moment the doors slide open behind them and they turn around curiously.  Lance’s heart trips when he sees Allura step out of the conference room, nodding with determination as she listens intently to the Council member next to her.  She falters as she catches Lance’s eye—then gives him a small smile, lifting her hand in greeting.  He smiles shyly back and— _quiznak_ —feels the warmth spreading down his neck now, too.  

 

“Oh, hey Allura!” Hunk says as she shakes hands with the Council member and walks over to join them.  “We were just talking about the huge, awesome, amazingly festive, incredibly merry McClain McChristmas par-tay.”  Lance shoots him a look but Hunk doesn’t seem to notice.  “Are you excited for this week or WHAT?”

 

“I’m very excited for the party,” Allura replies and her smile warms.  Lance desperately hopes she can’t see how much he’s blushing.  “Though I’m not certain what I’ll be doing for the rest of the week,” she continues as the smile fades from her lips.  “I don’t currently have any plans...”  Her eyes grow slightly clouded...but she quickly gathers herself, confidence returning to her face.  “Perhaps I’ll help Shiro with some of his work to keep myself preoccupied.”

 

“Preoccupied?   _Whaat??”_ Hunk cries, throwing his arms out in disbelief and nearly knocking Lance over.  “Oops—sorry, Lance.  But this break is supposed to be for you to _relax,_ Allura!  Have some _fun?_  Think about stuff _other than_ _work??_ You deserve that more than anyone!  Why do you sound so _not excited_ to have a week off??”

 

Allura gives Hunk a grateful smile before looking down at her clasped hands.  “Well...truthfully,” she says, her voice softening—“You will all be spending this time with your families, and I...”  She takes a breath.  “I would rather help with the reconstruction efforts than allow myself to spend the time missing my own.”  Allura looks back up with a small but strong smile, a distant look in her eyes.  Lance’s heart drops into his stomach.   _Oh._

 

Hunk must have thought the same thing.  “Oh, wow...sorry Allura,” he says gently.  “But hey, you know–”  His face brightens—“You’re our family, too!  You should come spend some time at my place!  The food’s gonna be amazing, if I do say so myself.”  Hunk folds his arms, grinning proudly.

 

Lance’s brain finally manages to construct a complete sentence.  “Y-yeah!” he chokes.  “My family has tons of space—you should come stay with us, too!”  Lance cringes at the desperate tone of his voice and holds his breath, waiting for Allura’s polite decline.

 

But her eyes light up at their invitations, and Lance tries to look calm as pink creeps back into his cheeks.  “Ooh Lance that’s a great idea!” Hunk gushes...and then his eyes widen.  He grins mischievously.  “Your family is _so_ much fun, Lance—”  Lance squints at him suspiciously and Hunk’s grin grows larger.  “Allura should just stay with you guys for the whole week!”  He slaps Lance’s back, looking very pleased with himself.

 

Lance stumbles a little and sputters in protest, his face flushing even brighter than before as his heart races in panic.  But then he hears Allura’s voice, hesitantly—

 

“Lance, would—would that be all right?”  He whips his head around to find her smiling carefully, her expression hesitant but hopeful.  “I would not want to be a burden on your family…”  Her eyebrows furrow slightly, but there’s still that glimmer of hope in her eyes—making the crystal blue shine, just like stars...

 

He snaps out of it as Hunk gives him anOTHER nudge, this one sharp enough to hurt.  Lance scowls at him and rubs his elbow.  “Y-yeah,” he stammers.  “We’d—I mean—I’d...uhh…”  He looks back at Allura, and his stomach twists tighter as he sees her frown deepen a little, the familiar distance dull her bright eyes…  

 

Lance gathers himself, standing up a little taller and meeting her gaze with a shy smile.  “We’d love to have you, Allura.”  He takes a nervous breath.  “You can stay for the whole week, if...if you want....”  She watches him for a moment, her clouded eyes flicking back and forth between his.  Lance feels his stomach turn doubtfully, wills himself not to glance away—and then Allura’s troubled look softens.  The tightness in Lance’s stomach loosens.

 

Allura sighs gently, her shoulders relaxing.  “That sounds lovely,” she says with a warm smile, and Lance grins in response, relieved.  “Awesome!” Hunk says from beside them, pumping his fist.  Lance turns to look at Hunk, and his smile wavers as he catches the distance return to Allura’s eyes, just briefly...but his thoughts are interrupted as the doors slide open again and Hunk waves over Lance’s shoulder.  “Hey guys—over here!”

 

Pidge pokes her head in between Hunk and Allura.  “What are you all talking about?” she asks, joining the circle.  Lance’s heart stumbles again as Keith appears behind her.  Keith glances over at him and their eyes meet, making Lance’s heart quicken—and then Keith turns to listen to Hunk, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“We’re just sharing our plans for the break,” Hunk is explaining.  “I’m spending the week with my family, same with Lance—”  He gives Pidge that knowing look.  “And Allura’s gonna go home with Lance so she doesn’t have to stay here at the garrison.”  

 

Pidge’s eyes widen behind her glasses.  “Ohh, yeah—that’s a great idea!  You’re gonna have _such_ a fun time, Allura,” she says with a grin.  Allura smiles back warmly—with just a hint of apprehension... Hunk winks at Lance again while the others are distracted and Lance frowns in response.  

 

His eyes flick nervously over to Keith, who’s now staring intently at some spot on the wall behind Hunk, his arms still folded tightly across his chest.  He notices Lance watching and draws his arms in closer, his shoulders stiffening.  Lance pulls his attention back to the conversation, trying to ignore the faint twinge of nausea in his stomach.  It feels like his own chest is being squeezed, his heart beating against the sides of his ribcage–

 

“I’ll be sticking around here for the break,” Pidge is saying.  “My dad’s gonna keep working on the plans for the newest fleet, but Matt, mom, and I will make sure he gets to enjoy the holiday, too.”  She gives a lopsided smile, and then her eyebrows dart up.  “Oh, and before I forget—” she reaches around, taking a box from her backpack.  “This is for you, Lance.”

 

She shoves the box into his hands.  “Huh?” Lance says foggily, his thoughts still on his uneasy insides.  

 

“It’s your Christmas gift,” Pidge explains.  “I would have waited until the party this weekend, but I knew if I didn’t give it to you now you’d just steal my pair for the week.”  He stares at her, confused, and she sighs.  “Just open it.”

 

Lance pulls off the wrapping paper—which looks a lot like old supply packaging from the garrison kitchen—and opens the lid to uncover a pair of sleek, new headphones.  “Pidge—no way!”  He takes them out and tosses the box aside.  It whistles past the heads of two lingering Council members and they spin around to glare at the group of paladins.  

 

“These are amazing!!” Lance exclaims, turning the headphones over in his hands so the glossy black material catches the light.  One ear-piece says “RAZZLE” on the back in shiny blue letters—the other says “DAZZLE”.

 

“Those light up,” Pidge explains with a glowing smile, pointing to the words.  

 

“Where did you _get_ these??” Lance asks in awe, pulling the headphones over his ears.

 

Pidge’s smile brightens.  “Made them myself,” she says, her voice muffled by the padding.  

 

“No quiznaking **_WAY_** _,”_  Lance says again, ignoring her squeak of protest as he scoops her up into a tight hug.  She laughs as he spins her around, and Hunk and Allura grin with them.  Even Keith cracks a tiny smile.  “Thank you **_so much_** _!!”_

 

“Merry Christmas,” Pidge says breathlessly as he sets her back down, reaching up to straighten her glasses.

 

“Hey, that reminds me—” Lance says, pulling the headphones off and hanging them around his neck.  “I have your pair back in my room somewhere.”

 

Pidge’s smile flattens into a disgruntled look.  “Yeahh that’s what I thought.”

 

Allura turns to the other two curiously.  “What are _your_ plans for the holiday, Keith?”

 

Lance whips around to hear his response, his new headphones forgotten as the uneasiness returns to his stomach.  “Just staying here at the garrison,” Keith shrugs.

 

“But...you’ll be hanging out with your mom and Shiro, right?” Hunk asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“I dunno.  They’ll be working most of the time,” Keith says, matter-of-fact.  “I thought I’d use the time to do some training, maybe catch up on the latest intel from the Blade.”

 

Hunk opens his mouth to respond, but Lance cuts in—

 

“WOAHwoahwoahwoahwoah–” he rushes, waving his hands wildly as he shakes his head in bewilderment.  “Aren’t you gonna do anything _fun??”_

 

“I said I’d catch up on intel,” Keith says tightly, eyeing how close Lance’s hands are to his face.

 

Lance’s confidence wavers and he lowers his arms slightly.  Then he shakes himself and takes a step forward—

 

“Nonono no _no_ ,” he asserts, pointing a finger at Keith.  “Doesn’t count.”  He squints down his finger into Keith’s face and feels the pink creeping back into his cheeks.  “You’re coming to the McClain McChristmas par-tay, right?”

 

Keith leans away slightly from the accusing finger, watching it closely.  “The what?”

 

Lance’s insides twist again and his cheeks flush more deeply.  He jabs his finger towards Keith’s nose, making Keith go a little cross-eyed.  “My family’s huge Christmas party?  At the end of the week??  You’re gonna be there, _right?”_

 

“Yeah, probably…” Keith says carefully.  Lance isn’t sure if he’s imagining the hint of panic in Keith’s dark eyes.

 

Lance leans in a little closer, trying to ignore the way his chest flutters when Keith glances up and meets his fiery gaze.  “What do you mean… _probably_ …”

 

Hunk steps forward and places a hand on Lance’s shoulder.  “Oho-kayy, Lance. I’m sure he’s just joking!”  He pulls Lance back a couple of steps.  Keith looks away, his dark bangs falling in front of his eyes.  “Yup, yeah, totally joking,” Hunk assures Lance unconvincingly.   _“Everyone’s_ coming to the party—it’s not like we have anything else to do this weekend.”  He flushes and reaches up to rub the back of his neck.  “Aw, well, you know what I mean...”

 

But Lance doesn’t hear him.  His guts are still _twisting_ , his heart beating anxiously.  Was that too much?  Too far??  He can’t get a read on Keith’s expression, his eyes lost in the shadow of his dark hair—not like it would help Lance much if he could see them.  But then...he’s distracted by a thought.  A wild one, half-formed.  It feels a little too bold—but Lance is tempted, his heart quickening...

 

Before he can think about it long enough for it to sound like a bad idea, he blurts it out into the air—

 

“Keith–do you wanna spend the week with me and my family??”

 

Everyone blinks at him, surprised by the sudden outburst.  Lance watches Keith intently for a reaction, his heart beating loudly in his chest.  He hopes no one can hear it in the stunned silence.

 

Keith looks at him in astonishment—eyebrows raised, lips parted slightly....

 

Then he pulls himself back together, drawing his eyebrows and tensing his arms.  “Lance, I–” he starts, but Lance interrupts him before he can say no–

 

“It’s just—you said Shiro and Krolia would be busy most of the time, that you’d be spending the week doing stuff alone,” he rushes awkwardly, his face growing pink for about the blazzillionth time that night.  “You already train _constantly_ —I thought you might like...I dunno, a real break, for once?  Doing some Christmas stuff with me and my family?  Maybe...?”  He rubs the back of his head self-consciously.  “Oh! And with Allura, too–”  He looks over at her with a small smile.  She smiles tentatively back.  “But, you know...” he turns back to Keith.  “Do some actual, _fun_ holiday things?”  He flounders a little at Keith’s unreadable expression.  “Or, uh, maybe not—”

 

Keith stares at Lance for a moment—then glances quickly at Allura.  He tightens his arms against his chest.  “Thanks for asking, Lance,” he says stiffly, “But I think I’ll just come for the party.”

 

“Wha—why??”  Lance blushes more deeply—and there’s that desperation in his voice again.  He thinks he sees Hunk and Pidge exchange a grimace out of the corner of his eye.  He can’t tell if he feels more embarrassed right now…or disappointed…

 

“I told Shiro I’d help him with some work this week,” Keith says resolutely.

 

“You told me what?” Shiro echoes, walking through the conference room doors.  

 

Keith jumps at the sound of Shiro’s voice, but gathers himself, turning to face him.  “I told you I’d help you with the refugee assistance plans this week,” he says slowly, raising his eyebrows meaningfully.

 

Shiro blinks at him.  “We don’t need any more help with that, Keith.”  He frowns slightly, perplexed.  “And why would I make you work during your break?”

 

Lance whips his head around to face Keith, his flaming cheeks made brighter with an expectant grin.

 

“Well—Krolia wants my help...with Blade stuff,” Keith stammers, turning a little pink himself.

 

“I most certainly do not,” Krolia says with a sly smile as she appears over Shiro’s shoulder.

 

“It’s settled, then,” Lance announces, everyone turning to look at him.  “Keith’s spending the week with the McClain family!”  He props a fist on his hip and jabs a finger at the ceiling, grinning triumphantly.  They all stare at him with varying amounts of confusion and concern.  “Uhh…” Lance falters.  He tries again, raising his finger with gusto—“And Allura’s coming, too!”  He pumps his fist with determination.  “I’m gonna make sure you two have the fun and festive break you deserve!!”

 

Shiro and Krolia exchange a glance, eyebrows raised.  Shiro’s eyes widen and his mouth forms a small “Oh.”  Keith gives him a distressed look.

 

“Allura’s staying with your family for the week, Lance?” squawks a voice from across the hallway.  “My, that does sound fun!”  Coran ducks around Shiro and throws an arm across his shoulders.  “All the Earthlings’ talk of parties and time with family reminds me of the days when gran-gran and pop-pop Wimbleton hosted the deca-phoebian Nran Bam-froozlian Ball.”  He sighs nostalgically.  “It was the froozliest event our side of the nexxoplere!  Especially once great-uncle Meldon got into the nunville.”  Coran chuckles and closes his eyes, twisting his mustache between his fingers.  “Oh, old uncle Meldon...”

 

Romelle appears next to Krolia.  “Yes, Allura, that sounds _much_ more interesting than our plans for the week.”  She grimaces—“Coran wants to teach me a game called...Garbloran Checkers, or something...”

 

“You mean _Gorblonthian_ Checkers,” Coran corrects her with a grin.  “Devilishly challenging game.  And, occasionally—fatally fun!!  But I’m afraid you don’t stand much of a chance against me—”  He proudly places a hand on his heart.  “I was reigning champion in my stellar quadrant for 13 deca-phoebs.”

 

Romelle blinks at him, uninspired.  She glances hopefully at Allura before sliding over to Lance.  “Say, Lance—do you think your family can squeeze in one more person?  I really would hate to miss all the fun...”  She clasps her hands—“And spend the week here _all alone_....while you all do Earth holiday things _together_....”  She sticks out her lower lip, eyes shining up at Lance expectantly.  Coran perks up behind her—

 

“Oh yes—make that two more people!” he pipes brightly.

 

“Uhh…” Lance looks over Romelle’s shoulder.  Hunk shrugs, at a loss, and Pidge shakes her head unhelpfully.  Keith stares at the number next to the conference room door.  Lance turns helplessly to Allura and she gives him an apologetic smile.   _I guess they_ are _basically Allura’s family…_

 

“Uh—yeah,” Lance says hesitantly.  “I’m _pretty_ sure that’s fine...”

 

“Wonderful!” shouts Coran.  “I can teach you ALL Gorblonthian Checkers!!”  He pauses suddenly and frowns, rubbing his chin with a scheming glint in his eyes.  “I’ll see if I can find any nunville still hiding around here somewhere—”  He turns and bolts down the hallway, nearly knocking over a startled Veronica as he skids around the corner.  

 

Well...Lance _did_ say everyone needs a little crazy during the holidays...

 

“What was _that_ about?” Veronica asks as she walks up to the group.  She glances over her shoulder after Coran, eyebrow raised.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Lance says tiredly.  “Hey—dad and mami should have enough cots for a couple extra people, right?”

 

“Wait—”  Veronica frowns.  “Extra people?  Who else is staying with us?”

 

“Oh, uhh...”  Lance tries to sound casual as he counts them on his fingers—“Just Allura, Keith, Coran, and Romelle...”  Romelle beams.  Allura smiles shyly.  Keith glances over briefly before going back to staring at the wall.

 

Veronica’s frown deepens faintly.  “How long are they staying?” she asks carefully.

 

“Oh, you know…”  Lance runs his hand through his hair.  “Just the whole week…”

 

“You invited four people to stay for the _whole week?”_

 

Lance blinks.  The group shifts behind him.  “Yes?” he tries, shoulders rising uncertainly.

 

“Well, in that case—”  Veronica smirks.  “I’m sure our parents won’t mind if I invite _one_ person for the week.”

 

Lance blinks again.  “Who?” Romelle asks curiously, voicing his thoughts.

 

“I thought I’d ask Acxa,” Veronica states, crossing her arms.  “Since she doesn’t have any other plans.”

 

 _“Acxa?”_  Lance sputters.  He doesn’t understand why the others look so much less surprised than him.

 

“That’s what I said,” Veronica affirms, a little defensively.  “She still doesn’t know many people from the garrison, and I’m sure our parents will be more than happy to have her.”  Her eyes move suddenly to Keith.  They twinkle as she shoots him a knowing grin.  “I’m surprised you didn’t ask to invite her yourself, Kogane.”

 

Keith stares at her.  Veronica matches his gaze, her grin widening.  Lance’s eyes dart back and forth between them in confusion and he feels a sour pinch in his stomach.

 

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Krolia says from behind them, making Veronica jump.  Lance reels, his stomach still bitter.  “Acxa has potential to be a strong leader, but she does not connect easily with others,” Krolia continues to Veronica.  “It would be wise to give her this opportunity to form stronger relationships with you and the paladins.”  She raises her eyebrows meaningfully.

 

Veronica watches her uncertainly, eyes calculating behind her glasses.  Then she gathers herself and gives Krolia a determined smile.  “Yes ma’am.”  Krolia nods in return, eyes twinkling.

 

“Ok so is that everyone now?” Lance frowns, hands on his hips.  He’s not sure why he suddenly feels so annoyed.  He opens his arms and turns to address the nearly deserted hallway—“Does anyone _else_ want to come stay at my house for the week?”

 

“Oh!”  One of the council members Lance nearly clocked with the headphones box raises a clawed hand—“I’d like to come!!”  The other one shoots them a sharp glare and they lower their hand slowly.

 

The group laughs at Lance’s unamused scowl.  “All right everyone,” Shiro chuckles, “I hope you all enjoy the break.”  

 

He turns and places a tender hand on Keith’s shoulder, meeting his gaze with a smile when he looks up—“Have fun this week.”

 

“Sure,” Keith says flatly.  Shiro watches him a moment longer, as if he wants to say something... And then he sighs gently, turning back with a grin to wave goodbye to the rest of them.  “I’ll see you all this weekend,” he calls as he heads towards the living quarters.

 

“All right—”  Veronica faces them, her voice business-like.  “I’ll need to ask the ground transportation unit for a larger vehicle in the morning.  We can have lunch here, then meet up afterwards to leave.”  She turns to Allura.  “Can you tell that to Coran, princess?”

 

“Of course,” Allura says with a smile.

 

“Excellent.  See you all at thirteen-hundred hours tomorrow.”  Veronica turns in the direction of the analysis room, pausing to grin over her shoulder at Lance—“And try not to be late.”  He glowers at her as she walks away.

 

Then the rest of them scatter to pack and go to bed.  Pidge and Hunk call out goodbyes as they go—“Have a great week, everyone!”  “We’ll see you at the par- _TAY!”_  Allura waves good-night to Lance and leaves for the living quarters, as well.  Romelle glances hesitantly at Lance before skipping to catch up with her.  Krolia gives him a nod and turns in the opposite direction—probably going to finish up some more work before bed.  

 

Lance turns to say good-night to Keith, but he’s already walking away—following Krolia without even a backwards glance.

 

* * *

 

The garrison hallways are dark and deserted by the time Lance makes it back to his area of the living quarters.  He stifles a yawn as he walks, tucking the headphones box under his arm so he can stretch his other shoulder.  He rubs his eyes tiredly, turns the corner—and nearly drops the box in surprise when he finds Allura standing outside his bedroom door.

 

“Oh—Lance!” she falters, lowering the hand that was poised to knock.  “I thought you were already back—”

 

Lance hoists the box up under his arm and closes the distance between them, willing his face not to start blushing again.  “I _wish_ I was already back,” he says, a hint of crankiness in his voice.  “I almost fell asleep walking back here, and I still have to finish packing.”

 

Allura glances behind him and then back to his face, perplexed.  “Where were you?” she asks.

 

“I had to get this quiznaking _box_ back,” he explains, lifting it to show her.  He frowns irritably—“I tried to go pick it up—you know, be responsible and whatever—but those guys wouldn’t let me take it back until they were ‘reasonably sure’ I wasn’t gonna _throw_ it at them again.”  He throws his arms up exasperatedly, the empty box falling to the floor.  “I didn’t even mean to in the first place!!  Why would I throw it at them _again?!”_

 

The corners of Allura’s lips quirk upwards in amusement.  “Perhaps Grand Secretary Smordlak was just disappointed that they will not be joining us for the...‘McChristmas’ holiday week,” she tries with a smile.

 

“Not like there’d be any room for them,” Lance mutters as he bends down to pick up the box.  “Everyone else already is.”

 

Allura’s eyes grow foggy with concern.  “Lance,” she starts carefully, “I would be just fine staying here at the garrison for the week if hosting me is any trouble for–”

 

“Nonono!  That’s not what I meant–” Lance rushes, making Allura jump slightly.  He swallows, trying to force his heart back down his throat.  “I just didn’t expect so _many_ people to be coming...”  Veronica’s voice echoes through his head— _I’m surprised you didn’t ask to invite her yourself, Kogane._  Lance presses his lips together tightly.

 

He looks back up at Allura and notices the troubled shadow behind her bright eyes.  “Uhh—”  He shifts nervously.  “What are you doing over here, anyways?”

 

Allura blushes slightly, glancing back at his door.  “I...I was hoping to speak with you, actually—”  The anxious twist returns suddenly to Lance’s stomach.  “But if you’re tired, I can–”

 

“No no—I’m fine,” he interrupts.  He continues hesitantly, his mouth dry—“Um...what’s up?”

 

Allura takes a breath.  “I suppose I’m just...”  She pauses.  Lance holds his breath, heart pounding in his ears.

 

“I’m grateful to be staying with your family for the week, Lance, and excited as well—I just...well, I feel a bit nervous to meet them, truthfully” she finishes with an awkward smile.

 

Lance blinks.  “What?”  Of all the things he was expecting her to say, this was definitely not one of them.

 

Allura’s blush deepens.  “I know, it sounds silly—”  She looks away as she continues, as if speaking to herself rather than Lance—“I’m sure they will be very welcoming, that I’ve spoken with delegates over the past few phoebs who others would consider far more intimidating, but....”  She exhales in frustration.  “I should not feel this nervous to meet the family of my own–”  She freezes, then glances back quickly, her startled expression reflected in Lance’s face.  “Of...your family...”

 

She sighs and her eyebrows settle back into a frown.  “I suppose I simply feel...unprepared for this week.  I know very little about the Earth Christmas holiday, and I feel as though I know even less of your family, Lance—”  Her frown deepens, a hint of panic in her eyes.  “What if they do not like me?  What if they find that I–”  She stops suddenly and looks away, biting her lip.

 

“Allura...”  Lance’s eyes are wide with confusion and concern.  He reaches out subconsciously, about to touch her arm reassuringly—but then he hesitates.  “You don’t need to worry—really,” he says with the warmest smile he can manage, lowering his arm back to his side.  

 

Allura gives him a half-hearted smile, obviously still worried.  

 

“No, seriously—” he tries again.  He puts his hands in his pockets, not sure what to do with them, and gives her a more confident smile.  “There’s nothing at all to worry about, Allura.  They’re all gonna love you—just be yourself.”  His grin grows crooked—“That works on terrifying intergalactic delegates, and it’ll work on McClains, too.”

 

Allura’s eyes clear a little, warming with gratitude.  “Thank you, Lance.”

 

He shrugs gently.  “Any time,” he says with a soft smile.

 

Allura watches him for a moment—her brilliant eyes steady on his, as if searching for something.  Lance’s heart flutters nervously.  He feels himself learning forward slightly—should he hug her?  Wait for her to hug him??  Or should he–

 

“I suppose I had better finish packing,” Allura says suddenly, her smile a little uneasy as she stands up tall.  

 

“Oh, yeah—me too,” Lance tries to say casually through his disappointment, standing up a little taller himself.

 

Allura takes a step, half-turning back down the hallway towards her room.  “Um...”  She gives him a final small smile—“Good night, Lance.”

 

“Night, Allura,” he says, returning it.  He lifts his hand in a small wave—then lunges to grab the box as it slips from his armpit.

 

Allura’s smile twitches upwards a little, her eyes sparkling faintly—and then she turns and walks down the hallway.  She disappears around the corner, and Lance’s smile fades slowly from his face.

 

He walks into his room, the doors sliding shut behind him, and throws the headphones box on top of the dresser.

 

_I would be just fine staying here at the garrison for the week..._

 

He looks at the overflowing duffle bag lying on the ground, at the huge mess of clothing surrounding it from when he rushed excitedly to pack that morning before breakfast.

 

_Have fun this week..._

 

_Sure..._

 

Lance walks over to his bed, sweeps the clothing piled on it to the floor, and falls face-down onto his pillow.


	2. Home for the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some Spanish (very rusty but written with love) in this chapter! There’s also a much more fluent English translation towards the end lol. My style right now is definitely more U.S.-high-school Spanish than Cuban Spanish...but we’ll see how that develops. I’ve been trying to research legit Cuban slang and pet names to incorporate, and would appreciate any sources you feel like sharing! 
> 
> I am definitely open to constructive comments about my Spanish! Conjugation is...challenging. Please don’t wreck me, por favor...haha...ahhh...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s already dark when Veronica brings the Cruiser to a stop on Unity Road.  She was able to change their reservation to an eight-seat vehicle that morning, but they all still spent the ride with their arms and legs twisted in weird positions, bags and boxes packed between them in every available space.  

 

“Couldn’t we just have gotten  _ two _ Cruisers?” Lance complains for at least the third time that evening, swatting Kosmo’s tail out of his face.

 

“I  _ told _ you,” Veronica says, struggling to contain her annoyance.   _ “Everyone _ was checking out ground vehicles to drive home for the week.  We’re lucky the garrison still had one with enough seats for all of us.”

 

“But...we really didn’t need to bring the wolf with, did we?” Allura says nervously from the front seat.  She left the mice behind—to keep Shiro company for the week, as she said—and doesn’t seem thrilled that Keith didn’t choose to do the same.  

 

Lance was more than happy to give her the spot farthest from Kosmo, but  _ he _ wasn’t terribly thrilled when he got stuck in the back with Acxa.

 

“He gets  _ lonely,” _  Keith repeats for at least the sixth time.  “I couldn’t leave him at the garrison for a whole week.”

 

_ He lived alone in the void of space for who-knows-how-long and was pretty ok,  _ Lance thinks saltily.  He sputters as Kosmo’s tail whacks him in the mouth.

 

They all start pulling themselves tiredly out of the Cruiser.  Lance shoves Kosmo’s butt off his lap, vaults ungracefully over his door, and goes around to help Allura.  “Oh—thank you, Lance,” she says reluctantly.  “That’s not really necessary...”  But she carefully takes his outstretched hand and climbs over the side of the vehicle.  Lance glances back as she steps onto the crumbling street—he thinks he sees Keith turn away quickly before jumping lightly to the ground.

 

Romelle frowns at Coran, who’s struggling to pull himself out of his seat, his butt tightly wedged between two suitcases.  “Why do we have so many bags, anyways?” she asks.  “We’re only here for one week.”  Veronica opens the door next to Coran and he tumbles out in an avalanche of luggage.

 

“Lots of Christmas presents?” Lance supplies with a shrug.

 

Veronica leans over the pile of baggage.  “It looks like they’re all Coran’s,” she says.  She pulls Coran up and he gives her a grateful smile, swaying slightly on his feet.

 

Lance freezes, the straps of his duffle bag clasped in his fist.  “Wait.  _ That’s _ why it took us so long to leave—Coran was packing his entire  _ room!!” _    The drive to Plaht City takes less than an hour from the garrison, but they had a  _ frustratingly _ slow start that afternoon.  Lance bristles and whirls to face Coran.  “I missed mami and Luis’ cooking for this!”  Coran wobbles and smiles apologetically, Veronica catching him before he can fall over again.

 

“Whatever,” Keith says.  “We’re here now, so let’s get this stuff inside.”  Lance glances at him and his stomach twists at his stony gaze.   _ Well the week is sure off to a great start, isn’t it,  _ he thinks uneasily as Keith turns away to pick up a suitcase.  But despite the cranky atmosphere, Lance’s heart still trips a little bit each time he remembers that Keith is actually, really  _ there _ .

 

They all grab a couple of bags—Veronica mostly carrying Coran—and head up the front steps.  Plaht City was nearly flattened in the battle for Earth five months before, but since then dozens of Coalition members and civilian families—including Lance’s own—have been working day and night to reconstruct the collapsing buildings.  Now the city, though still small, is a thriving community of people from all across the universe.  And according to Veronica, their dad has recently become something like its unofficial mayor. 

 

Scott McClain throws open the double doors to greet them, a huge grin beaming from underneath his even larger mustache.  Their dad is a man who’s larger than life, facial hair aside—he has a big, generous heart, a booming laugh, and a goofy personality that can brighten any room.  

 

“Kiddos!!  Welcome home!!”  He scoops Veronica and Lance into a crushing hug, their suitcases falling onto the porch.  “We thought you’d never make it out here!”

 

“I don’t think we’ll make it inside,” Lance gasps.  Veronica wheezes beside him. “Huh?” Scott pipes. “Oh!  Sorry, guys—”  He sets them down and chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head—“I’m just so excited to see you kids again...”

 

“We’re excited, too, dad,” Veronica says with a heartfelt smile.  He beams at them.

 

“So who’re all your friends?” he asks, smiling radiantly at the bedraggled group.  Lance opens his mouth to reply—

 

“Woahh waitwaitwait!  Hold your horses, Lance—”  His dad holds out his hands to stop him, eyes gleaming with excitement.  “Let’s do the introductions all together.  I’m sure you’d all rather get to your beds than stand out here talking to me!”  He laughs heartily, the sound echoing warmly over the dark street, and smiles lift their tired faces.

 

Scott calls back into the room behind him, and Marco and Rachel appear to help carry in the bags.  Lance takes a moment before joining them to look up at the familiar building, barely visible in the light from the rusty street lamps.  Most of the larger houses in Plaht City were destroyed during the Galra occupation, so his family ended up in this small apartment building, taking over all of the remaining floors in order to fit everyone.  They moved in not long after the reconstruction efforts began, and have been working hard to restore it since then.  Lance’s eyes drift across the dim cracks in the brickwork, the dusty glow of the upper floor windows... It’s definitely not their old house in Cuba, but they’ve made it their home.

 

A few minutes later there’s a teetering mountain of luggage in the middle of the lobby floor.  Rachel dumps the last box on top and it teeters precariously.  “Seriously,” she scowls, “There aren’t  _ nearly _ enough of you for all this stuff.”  Coran tugs at his collar sheepishly.  But the others are too distracted to notice, looking around the room with wide eyes.

 

It was a simple apartment building lobby—a high ceiling, a small fireplace to the left of the door, a row of mailboxes to the right.  When the McClains first found it there was nothing but rubble on the floors and peeling plaster on the walls.  But now it’s warm and inviting—a chipped chandelier glowing softly from the ceiling; mismatched, stuffy couches in front of a crackling fire; small screens mounted on the walls, cycling through family photos and the occasional Lance group selfie.  The tile floors are covered with frayed rugs and there’s a fresh coat of soft yellow paint on the walls.

 

“Hey, this is new!” Lance grins, pointing to the paint job.  “It looks great!  You guys have done some more work since the last time I was here.”

 

Scott returns the grin.  “If you like this, you should see the rest of the city!”  He strokes his mustache proudly.  “We’re making great progress on the Welcome Shelter neighborhood, thanks to the extra help from the Coalition’s Reconstruction Assistance Agenda.”  His eyes shine with eagerness.  “Soon we’ll be able to open that area up to new refugees!  Lance, it’s so exciting—” he throws his arms out energetically and sends the tower of luggage crashing to the ground.  They all stare at it blankly.  A tin of something rolls across the floor. 

 

Scott runs his hand over his balding head.  “Oops...”

 

They hear a faint  _ ding _ from the back of the room.  Lance looks over to see the elevator doors slide open and Nadia and Sylvio come barreling towards him.   _ “¡ _ _ ¡TÍO _ _ LANCE!!” _

 

“Hey guys!!” he laughs, bending down to let them tackle him.  Sylvio giggles wildly as Lance blows a raspberry on his cheek—then Lance lets out a strangled yelp as Nadia wraps her arms around his neck, dragging him to the floor with a triumphant screech.   _ She’s gotten a lot stronger _ he thinks dizzily, his face squashed into the carpet while the kids lay on top of him, laughing.  Two pairs of feet appear in front of his nose, and Lance strains his eyes upwards to see Mima Rosa and Lisa frowning down at them with concern, trying hard to disguise smiles.

 

“Oye, chiquillos—give Tío Lance some room to breathe,” Lisa says as sternly as she can manage, her twinkling eyes betraying her.  

 

“¿Estás bien, mi amor?” Mima asks gently in her delicate, hoarse voice, reaching down to help Lance to his feet.  

 

“Sí, Mima Rosa—no te preocupes,” Lance says warmly as he carefully takes her hand.  They both flinch when Nadia and Sylvio squeal with delight and bolt to where Kosmo is standing in the doorway.  Lisa rushes after her kids to try to keep them from tackling him, too.

 

Lance stands and wraps his abuela in a steady hug.  “Hola, Mima Rosa,” he smiles.  “Te he extrañado.”

 

“Yo también,  cariño ,” she says tenderly, squeezing him back.  

 

Mima Rosa is a gentle, caring woman, and Lance has been close with her since he was a kid.  She was always there to comfort him, to hold him when he cried—though he’d never admit that to anyone else.  Lance holds her a little tighter.  Mima is easily a head shorter than him...and she feels so frail now.  He frowns slightly, remembering how grateful he was to see her when he got back from space....

 

They pull apart with a smile, and Lance turns back around to find everyone watching them, little grins on their faces.  He feels his cheeks warm and clears his throat self-consciously—“Ok so lemme just introduce you all to each other—”

 

He puts his arm around Mima, his blush deepening.  “This is my abuela Rosa González de Alba.”  She smiles and waves at the group.  “She doesn’t speak a ton of English but we can help translate for you guys.”  Lance turns to her, his face softening.  “¿Quieres que diga algo por ti?” 

 

She smiles and shakes her head gently.  “Welcome...to our home,” she says carefully to the guests in a heavy accent.  “Please...call me Mima Rosa.”  She grins, her eyes crinkling warmly.

 

They all smile or wave in return, and Lance moves on to introduce the rest of the family.

 

“This is my sister Rachel and brother Marco—most of you’ve met them before—”  

 

“What’s up, everyone,” Marco says, raising his hand in a casual greeting.  Rachel smirks cheekily.  “Hey,” she says, folding her arms and popping out a hip.

 

Lance bounces over to put a hand on Scott’s shoulder.  “This is my dad-”

 

“Just call me Scott,” he says with a grin, squeezing Lance against his side.

 

Lance points to the doorway—“The wrestling champ is Nadia—” she turns around with a grin and flexes her tiny arms.  “The  _ nice _ one’s Sylvio–”

 

“Hey!” Nadia scowls.  “I’m nice, too!!”  Sylvio sticks his tongue out at her and she elbows him.  They both scream as Scott picks them up and hangs them upside-down over his shoulders.  “Don’t mind them,” he chuckles to the crowd as the kids shriek with laughter, their kicking feet narrowly missing his face.  “Please continue, kiddo!”

 

Lance turns back to the door—“And this is their mom, my sister-in-law Lisa!” he finishes with a flourish.

 

“Nice to meet you all,” she chuckles softly.  Lance grins and surveys the group, his hands propped confidently on his hips.

 

Veronica raises a critical eyebrow.  “Aren’t you going to introduce the rest?”

 

“Huh?”  Lance blinks in confusion, his hands falling back to his sides.  

 

“Here, I’ll do it—” she says.  Lance’s eyes suddenly light up in realization—“Oh, yeah!”—but Veronica has already turned towards their guests with a businesslike air.  Lance wilts grumpily.

 

“This is princess Allura of Altea, paladin of Voltron and co-leader of the Voltron Coalition,” she explains to their family.  Lisa walks back over to Mima Rosa and translates quietly for her, Mima’s eyes growing large when she hears Allura’s prestigious titles.  Allura flushes lightly and gives a self-conscious smile.  “That’s not really necessary, Veronica—”

 

Veronica shrugs.  “It’s important information, princess.  You’ve earned those appellations.”  She turns to the next person.  “And this is Keith Kogane, leader of Voltron and co-leader of the Blade of Marmora–”

 

“Yeah, the titles really aren’t necessary,” he huffs uncomfortably, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Oh, fine,” Veronica says.  “This is Coran, Romelle, Keith’s space wolf Kosmo, and this is my–”  She hesitates, and Acxa glances over at her.  “My guest Acxa.”  Veronica turns abruptly to face her family, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

 

“Do I have a title?”  Romelle asks curiously, poking her head out from behind Coran.  Veronica stares at her blankly.

 

“Council member of the Voltron Coalition, and supporting member of team Voltron,” Allura supplies with a smile.  Romelle’s cheeks brighten to a shade that matches Veronica’s.

 

Coran jumps forward to greet Lance’s dad—“That’s quite an impressive mustache you have there!”—and the rest of them follow, shaking hands and giving hugs.  Lively chattering and laughter soon fill the room.

 

Lance’s eyes drift back to the doorway, where the kids are now climbing all over Kosmo.  Nadia jumps up and wraps her tiny arms around his neck—and Kosmo doesn’t even budge.   _ He’s like the size of a HORSE now, _ Lance thinks incredulously.  From head to foot the wolf is almost twice as tall as little Nadia.

 

Sylvio looks up, wide-eyed, at a very uncomfortable Keith.  “Is this your dog?” he asks with awe, eyes shining.

 

Across the room, Lance covers a snicker—he’s never seen Keith so... _ intimidated _ before.  And Sylvio barely comes up to his  _ waist _ —

 

“Uh...yeah...” Keith says hesitantly, eyes flicking away as if he’s searching for an escape.

 

Sylvio’s eyes are practically bulging out of his head.  “Woooowww,” he breathes.

 

Nadia budges in suddenly, shoving Sylvio to the side—“Hey  _ you’re _ the one with the mullet Tío Lance talks about,” she states, scrutinizing Keith with squinted eyes.  Lance chokes on his spit.  “I’m Nadia Isabella McClain,” the girl announces solemnly, extending a hand for Keith to shake.  “Nice to meet you, mullet man–”

 

“HEYyy guys” Lance says loudly, making Nadia scramble out of the way as he slides into the conversation.  “Looks like you met Keith that’s  _ great _ now you should go say hi to Coran he  _ loves _ wrestling!”  Lance shoves the kids in his direction—Coran is having an animated conversation with Scott, their boisterous laughter carrying over the din of the room.  The kids bolt over, giggling manically, and latch on to Coran’s legs.  “AUUGH,” he yells in surprise, Scott reaching out quickly to steady him.

 

Lance turns back to Keith, suddenly lost for words.  “Uhh...cute kids, right?” 

 

Keith blinks at him.

 

Lance chokes out an uncomfortable laugh and shoves his hands in his pockets.  His gaze drifts away from Keith and over to where the kids have dragged Coran down onto the lobby floor, the victors of their wrestling ambush.  He glances back quickly at Keith and finds him staring distantly in the same direction, his jaw and shoulders tense.  Lance can’t remember their conversations ever being this painfully awkward before....but this  _ has _ been the norm recently...

 

He’s relieved to hear the sound of the elevator doors opening again and turns towards the welcome distraction.  His brother Luis steps into the lobby...and then warmth rises in Lance’s chest as out from behind him appears–

 

_ “ _ _ ¡¡ _ _ Mami!!” _

 

Lance dashes across the room and throws his arms around her.  She hugs him back tightly, her rich, vibrant laughter enveloping him in warmth.  “Welcome home, mi rayito de sol.”

 

Teresa McClain is barely an inch taller than her mother, but her presence is absolutely radiant.  Her lined face glows with compassion, her dark eyes strong and steady.  Her deep voice is soothing, with just a hint of a Spanish accent from her childhood in Cuba.  She has seemingly endless patience—but also wit as sharp as a knife.  Nothing escapes her attention, and no kid of mami McClain causes trouble without answering to her.

 

Well...except for Lance.

 

“Oh, mijo,” she says, backing up to look at him.  “It’s so good to have you back here.”

 

“It’s good to  _ be _ back,” Lance replies with a huge grin.  “This Christmas is gonna be amazing!!”

 

“And Noche Buena will finally feel complete with you home,” she smiles, trying to brush Lance’s messy hair out of his face.  Her smile falters.  “Well...almost...”  A pained look fills her eyes and echoes through Lance’s chest.

 

Mami takes a breath and squeezes his shoulders, forcing a smile back onto her face.  “So who are all your friends?” she asks, glancing towards the door.

 

“Oh—yeah!”  Lance gathers himself and turns to face the bustling lobby.  “That’s Romelle,” he says, gesturing to where she’s talking energetically to a very patient Lisa, who’s still translating for an amused Mima Rosa.  Luis walks over from where he’d been visiting across the room and extends a steady hand to Romelle.  Lance snorts as she shakes his brother’s hand vigorously, making the tall, hefty man stumble slightly.

 

“And that’s Keith,” Lance continues as he rotates to point him out.  Keith’s talking with Marco now, his face a little tense with discomfort.  He jumps as Rachel squeals from the floor next to him and looks down to see Kosmo licking her face while she laughs wildly with delight.  Keith folds his arms a little tighter and Lance’s mouth twists uneasily.   _ The ‘fun and festive break you deserve,’ huh, Lance?  Glad I didn’t say “relaxing”... _

 

The thought is dashed from his head as Coran runs wildly past them, Nadia bouncing on his shoulders and shrieking with glee.  Lance sees his dad doubled over across the room, crying with laughter.  Sylvio tears past them, nearly crashing into Lance’s legs—“Me next, me next!!” he squeals as he trips after Coran.  “I want a yalmor-back ride, too!!!”

 

“Yeeah that’s Coran,” Lance explains in response to mami’s concerned look.  They decide to leave that situation up to Luis and go back to introductions—

 

“Over there is Acxa—she’s Veronica and...I guess Keith’s friend,” Lance says dryly.  He feels that sour twist in his stomach again.  He frowns at Acxa for a moment as she chats with Veronica, looking away quickly when he thinks he sees her glance over.

 

“And finally there’s my, uh...there’s Allura!”  Lance blushes furiously behind an unconvincingly confident smile.  He looks over to where she’s standing awkwardly near the doorway...alone....

 

Something from the night before stirs in his mind—

 

_ I feel a bit nervous to meet them, truthfully... _

 

“Uh—wait here for just one second,” he says quickly to mami, backing away towards the front doors.

 

He walks up to Allura carefully—she doesn’t notice him, her gaze distant.  “Hey, Allura...” he tries hesitantly.  She jumps a little at the sound of his voice.

 

“Oh!  Hello, Lance.”  She smiles at him—but her blue eyes are clouded with worry.

 

His heart races as he reaches out and gently takes her arm.  “Come here—I want you to meet someone...”

 

She lets him guide her back across the room, but falters when she sees that the “someone” is his mom.  “Um, Lance–”

 

“Don’t worry,” he says encouragingly.  “She’s gonna love you.”

 

Mami must be able to sense Allura’s nerves, because she steps forward to greet her with a reassuring grin.  “You must be Allura, mija—”

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. McClain,” Allura replies with a polite smile, extending her hand for mami to shake.  But mami ignores it, immediately gathering Allura into a tight, warm hug.  Allura’s eyes widen in surprise and she blushes gently.

 

“Just call me Teresa, dear,” mami says as she pulls away.  Her eyes twinkle warmly.  “Or mami, if you like...”

 

Allura’s blush deepens and she gives mami a nervous smile.  “Teresa sounds...just lovely...”

 

“Hey, mami–”  Rachel slides up to them, covered in glowing blue wolf hair.  “I vote the space dog sleeps with me.”

 

“I believe Lance already has an idea for the sleeping arrangements, mija,” mami says, eyebrows raising as a few Kosmo hairs fall to the lobby floor.  She turns to her son with a smile.  “Isn’t that right, mi sol?”

 

Lance grins proudly.  “That’s right—I have it all planned out!  And there’s no way I’m putting Kosmo with  _ you _ — _ ”  _  He squints at Rachel.  “You’d just  _ terrorize _ him all week.”

 

She scowls back at him.  “Ohh look—it’s mami’s little  _ ray of sunshine, _ getting to do whatever he wants.”  She throws her arms up in mock surrender.  “Guess I’ll just sleep in Mima’s bathtub this week!”

 

“Are we deciding on rooming assignments?”  Veronica asks as she walks over, Acxa following close behind.  “I have a few recommendations, mami–”

 

“The rooming assignments are already done,” Lance sputters indignantly, his face starting to turn pink.

 

“Yeah, Veronica, let him have this one—this is Lancey Lance’s time to  _ shine _ ,” Rachel taunts. __ Lance glowers at her.

 

_ “Basta, _ Rachel,” mami says firmly.  Rachel crosses her arms and turns away, simmering.

 

“What’s going on over here?” Marco asks curiously as he and Luis come over to join the group.  He notices Lance’s scowl.  “Hey man, what’s up?”  He grins—“You’re looking a little... _ stormy _ – _ ” _

 

Rachel snorts, but turns away again quickly when mami shoots her a glare.

 

“Hey, now—enough of that,” Luis says in his deep, self-assured voice.  He lays a hand on Marco’s shoulder—“Leave our little sunshine alone—”

 

_ “Basta, _ all of you,” mami says with finality.  The grins disappear from their faces.  Mami turns to Lance, her face softening—“What’s your plan, mijo?”

 

“Right...ok...” he shoots a glare around the circle for his siblings.  Everyone else gathers closer to hear what Lance has to say—

 

“Rachel—” she shoots him a challenging glare.  “You’ll stay with Luis and Lisa.  That’s 302, right?”  Lisa nods. 

 

“So I have to stay with _los_ _chiquillos_ _locos??”_  Rachel sputters—“I’d rather just sleep in the ba–”  She closes her mouth when she sees mami’s expression.

 

“Well you can sleep in the bathtub if you  _ really _ want,” Lance responds sarcastically.  “I guess someone  _ else _ will have to sleep in Luis and Lisa’s living room since the kids will be staying in 301 with  _ Mima...” _    Rachel opens her mouth to say something sassy, but only manages a few indignant, strangled noises.  Lance puts his hands on his hips triumphantly and turns to scan the rest of the group—

 

“ **_Aaany_ ** _ ways _ ...downstairs with mami and dad—apartment 201—will be Allura and Acxa.”  Lance hides a small grin as the triumphant feeling spreads to his chest.   _ Hope you weren’t expecting to room with Keith this week, Acxa. _  He doesn’t notice Allura’s eyes flick nervously to his parents.

 

“Coran and Romelle can stay in 402.”  Lance turns to his dad—“There’s still room up there, right?”

 

“Yup!” Scott confirms.  “Uhh—the bedroom’s full of stuff right now, but there’s a couch in the living room and we have a couple extra cots!”

 

“Awesome!” Lance says, pumping his fist.  His plan is working out  _ perfectly _ —“Veronica, you can stay up there, too.”

 

“Wh–” she starts, but closes her mouth when mami raises an eyebrow.

 

“Then I’ll stay with Mima Rosa and los chiquillos  _ locos _ , and...that just leaves Keith!  He can stay with us, too.”  Lance folds his arms with a beaming grin.

 

Keith frowns.  “What about my wolf?”

 

“Huh?” Lance’s grin slides from his face, the triumphant feeling fading with it.

 

Keith crosses his arms.  “Where’s he going to sleep?”  

 

Lance runs a hand through his hair as he tries to retrace the plan.  Did he really forget Kosmo?  And—hold up...does Kosmo even  _ need _ to sleep?  “Uhh I dunno,” he says unhelpfully, raising his shoulders in a shrug.  “Down here?”

 

“I keep telling you he gets lonely,” Keith says flatly.  “He’ll chew everything up.”

 

Mami’s eyes widen.  “Mijo...”

 

“Nonono wait I’ve got it!–”  Lance throws his arms up confidently to halt the critique.  “Kosmo can stay up in 402—there should be room for him there–”

 

Veronica lifts her own hand to stop him—“Wait a second, Lance.  Kosmo’s great, but I’d rather not sleep in the same room as him.”  She eyes the massive wolf warily.

 

“Just switch places with me,” Keith says to Veronica.  “You stay with Lance and I’ll sleep upstairs with my wolf.”

 

Disappointment and panic swirl in Lance’s stomach.  His face grows warm.  “Now just...just hold on a second, lemme rethink this—”

 

Scott steps forward and slaps Lance on the back.  “That was some great effort, son, but let me try a swing at this—”  He rubs his hands together confidently.  “I’ve been making a lot of plans lately for the city reconstruction, and my organizing skills have gotten much better, if I do say so myself.”  He grins brightly.  “I think I have a plan that’ll make everyone happy!”

 

“Coran—” Scott spins to point at him.  “You stay with me and Teresa.”

 

“All right!” Coran whoops.  The two of them high-five.

 

“Lance—you stay with us, too, kiddo!” Scott beams.  

 

“Yeah!  We’ll be  _ roomies _ , Lance!” Coran says excitedly.  Lance wilts, the disappointment rising into his chest.

 

Scott continues—“Rachel and Veronica will sleep in the living room of 302 with the little kiddos.”  Rachel makes a strangled sound of protest.  Veronica cringes—she’s never been a huge fan of babysitting, either.

 

“In 402—let’s put....Acxa and Allura.”  Scott rubs his chin thoughtfully.  “Oh right—and Kosmo, too.”

 

Allura sighs anxiously next to Lance.

 

“Then, uh...Romelle can stay with Mima Rosa, and...uhh...oh!  Let’s put Keith with Kosmo in 402.”  Scott props his hands on his hips proudly.  “There we go!  Problem solved.”

 

They all blink at him silently.  The fire crackles in the background.  Scott looks around in growing confusion—“What?  What’s the problem?”

 

“Romelle doesn’t know any Spanish, mi vida,” mami says gently.

 

“Well, that’s ok...”  Scott scratches his head.  “I don’t know much, either, and I do fine here.”

 

Mami tries again, her voice warm and patient—“But she’ll be rooming alone with Mima Rosa.”

 

“Oh, right!  That’s a good point, hun...”  Scott twirls his mustache thoughtfully, and then his face lights up again—“Let’s put Rachel with them to help with communication!”  Scott pauses for a moment.  “Wait...”  He frowns slightly and his eyes grow distant.  “Did I already say Rachel?”

 

“What about me, dad?” Marco asks, raising a hand.

 

Scott turns to him.  “Oh, Marco—I put you in 402, didn’t I?”  Marco shrugs.

 

“That was me,” Keith supplies shortly.

 

“But hold up,” Scott puzzles, “Aren’t the ladies up there, too?”  He turns to Acxa and Allura.  “Are you two fine with that?”

 

“Um...” Allura glances at Kosmo.  Lance’s stomach leaps as he realizes that his dad put Acxa with Keith.

 

“Ok, that’s enough—” Veronica steps in.  “Just put Rachel with Romelle and Mima Rosa, and then Acxa can stay with me.”

 

Scott frowns.  “But what about Allura?”  Allura smiles at him gratefully.

 

“Yeah, and what about me?” Marco adds.

 

“I wouldn’t mind moving so that Keith can stay with Kosmo,” Allura suggests, trying not to rush as she speaks.

 

“Yeah—and then I can stay in 402 with Keith!” Lance bursts, definitely rushing.  He glances over at Keith and they lock eyes for a moment before Keith looks away, frowning.  Lance’s heart stumbles in his chest.

 

“Good idea, Lance!” Coran hoots, throwing an arm around him.  “We can be roomies with Keith, too!!”

 

“Ok, dear,” mami says warmly, placing a gentle hand on Scott’s arm.  “That was a great start, but I’m just going to make a few small changes so we can get our tired guests to their beds.”

 

“Take it away, hun,” Scott says with a relieved smile.

 

Mami turns briskly to face the group.  “Ok, everyone—listen carefully because I’m only gonna say this once.  The ‘roomies’—Lance, Coran, and Keith—you’ll be in 402 with Kosmo.  Rachel and Veronica—you’ll stay in Mima Rosa’s living room.  Acxa can stay with you, too, since she’s Veronica’s guest.  Marco and the kids will sleep in our living room—then Romelle and Allura can take Luis and Lisa’s living room in 302.”  She raises her eyebrows in a challenge.  “Any more complaints?”

 

Not even Rachel dares to open her mouth.

 

“Wonderful,” mami sighs.  She glances at the clock over the fireplace.  “Everyone can help get our guests and their bags settled upstairs.  And if you’re hungry, you’re welcome to come to the kitchen—apartment 202—for some leftovers.”  She grins at Lance.  “You know we wouldn’t forget about all of you, mijo.”  She shares a welcoming smile with the rest of the crowd, and they all release a collective breath.  “We really are glad you’re all here to share the holiday with us, my loves,” mami says warmly.  “Whatever you need, just ask us.”  Her eyes settle on Allura and crinkle as her smile grows—“You are all members of the McClain familia this week.”

 

Then mami exhales and gives a brisk clap—“Bueno—off you all go!”  They all start to scatter, grabbing suitcases from the floor and lining up to wait for the elevator.

 

“Would have been way faster if we just went with my idea,” Lance mutters, mostly to himself, as he bends down to pick up his duffle bag.

 

Allura tries a joking smile—“Well, considering how things went the last time you chose our rooming arrangement...”  Lance scowls at his bag.  Allura lets out an uncomfortable laugh.

 

“Allura!”  Romelle bounces up to them, her cheeks a light pink.  “Thank the stars we’re rooming together—this week will be such fun!”

 

“Yeah...” Lance says absentmindedly.   _ And I’m rooming with Keith for the week... _ He honestly hadn’t thought it through before he put them in the same room earlier, and now....he has no  _ idea _ how he feels about this whole thing.  Mostly anxious, he thinks—it’s not like Keith seemed too jazzed about the arrangement.  But...just...when he saw Keith trying to talk to the kids.... Lance feels an involuntary smile spread lopsidedly across his face and he snorts—yeah it’s  _ definitely _ better they’re not with the kids.

 

_ Where did Keith go, anyways?   _ He looks around the lobby for his ‘roomie’....and his smile fades as he searches through the crowd a second time.   _ Did he already go upstairs?... _

 

“Lance?”  Romelle looks at him expectantly.  “Is it?”

 

He shakes his head, a little dazed.  “Huh?”

 

She tries again—“You call your mother ‘mami’ and your grandmother ‘mima’...isn’t that horribly confusing for you all??”

 

“Uh...” Lance finally notices Keith stooping to dig for his backpack in the mess of bags.  “Not really,” he says distractedly.  “Sorry guys, Lisa can help you find your room–” He dodges around them and walks quickly to where Keith is searching.

 

Lance stalls a few feet away, suddenly nervous.  “Hey there, uh...roomie?” 

 

Keith looks up briefly and goes back to sorting through a pile of Coran’s boxes.  “Hey Lance.”

 

“Uhh,” Lance flounders.  “Need help...carrying your bags?”

 

Keith stands up, one puny backpack in hand.  “I think I’ll be fine.”

 

Lance smiles unconvincingly through his disappointment—“Oh—yeah...”

 

Keith watches him for a moment with his dark eyes.  It’s almost like he’s...searching for something, maybe?  His gaze is always so intense—like....magnetic.  Lance feels like he’s being pulled in by it, like he’s getting closer, even though he isn’t moving.  He swears he can almost make out whatever that quiznaking color of his eyes–

 

“Looks like Coran could use some help, though,” Keith says, making Lance jump.  Keith turns and heads towards the elevator, his face lost in shadow.

 

Lance reels— _ that quiznaking color...  _ He turns around to see Coran teetering towards the elevator under an armful of his bags, Scott and a grouchy-looking Rachel struggling to pick up more of them from the floor.

 

He hears the elevator’s soft  _ ding _ and whips his head back around to see Keith step inside, bag in hand.  “Wait!–” Lance shouts, taking a couple steps toward him.  “Do you need help finding the room??”

 

“402.  I got it.”  Keith pushes the button for the fourth floor and the doors slide shut in front of him.

 

Lance is motionless for a moment, eyes fixed on where Keith disappeared behind the doors, hands empty at his sides.   _ Yup _ — _ this week’s off to a  _ fantastic _ start.   _ But he has all week to talk to Keith—he’s gonna be sharing a  _ room _ with him.  So.....why does he feel so...

 

“Heyy kiddo!   _ *Oof*   _ Can we have a...a little help?”  Scott’s balancing a pile of bags and boxes that’s nearly twice as tall as him, his voice strained under the weight and a couple beads of sweat bright against his forehead.  Lance shakes himself again—he didn’t realize he’d zoned out that much.  He cringes as his dad staggers past him on his way to the tiny elevator— _ I hope he knows he won’t be able to fit inside like that... _

 

“Yeah dad, just stop right there—”  Lance glances back at the elevator doors, his chest still feeling like...whatever the cheese it is...and blindly takes a step toward Scott, nearly running straight into Mima Rosa.

 

[ Translation of the following part available at the end of the chapter... ]

 

“¡Ay, Mima!” Lance yelps, reaching out to steady her.  “Discúlpame, no sabía que estabas allí—”

 

“No te preocupes, cariño,” she chuckles.  “Solo queremos darte algo antes de que corras arriba con tus amigos.”

 

Mami steps out from behind her, holding something behind her back with both hands.  “Esto fue idea de tu Mima Rosa,” she says with a glowing smile.  “Feliz Navidad, rayitito de sol—”

 

“De  _ toda _ la familia,” Mima adds, squeezing Lance’s hands gently.

 

“De qué están–” Lance starts, but he falls silent when mami pulls the object out from behind her back.

 

She holds it out to him.  Lance just stares.  Mami shares an uncertain glance with Mima Rosa.  “Puedes tomarla, Lance...”  She holds it a little closer—“Es para ti, mijo...”

 

“Es la...” Lance reaches towards it uncertainly.  “Es la guitarra de Pipo...”  He touches the strings carefully and they hum softly under his fingers.  “Cómo...”  He clears his throat.  “¿Cómo la encontraron?”

 

Mima Rosa smiles sadly and gives his hand another soft squeeze.  “No es su guitarra, mi amor,” she says gently. 

 

“Encontramos esta hace uno o dos meses,” mami adds.  “Estaba en muy mal estado, pero Marco fue capaz de arreglarlo.”  She presses the neck into his palm with a smile.  “Tómalo,” she says again.

 

Lance takes the instrument carefully with both hands, the worn wood soft against his skin, the shape familiar even after so much time.  He hasn’t held a guitar in—well....in years, now.....

 

He gives it a tentative strum and the three of them cringe at the sour chord.  A few boxes fall from the top of Scott’s pile as he winces.

 

“Bueno,” mami chuckles with a shrug, “No dije que Marco lo  _ afinó _ .”

 

“Muchísimas gracias,” Lance chokes, his vision blurring a little—but not with tears, of course.  He pulls the two women into a tight hug, the guitar caught between the three of them.

 

“¡Aprenderé algunas canciones navideñas para tocar para todos!” Lance says brightly as he breaks away, holding the instrument close to his chest.

 

“Perfecto,” Mima Rosa smiles shakily, wiping a tear from her wrinkled cheek.

 

“Ay, Dios—deberías ir a ayudar a tu padre ahora, mi sol,” mami says hurriedly with a glance at her husband—Scott is shaking as he tries to squat low enough to fit the towering stack of boxes through the elevator door.  “Puedo sostener esta para ti.”  She takes the guitar from Lance carefully, and the three of them share one more soft smile before he rushes over to rescue his dad.

 

His chest is still glowing with warmth as he lowers the boxes onto the elevator floor and walks back into the lobby for another load.

 

_ A fantastic start, _ he thinks again...

 

And this time he really means it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


**[ English translation of the final part: ]**

 

“Ay, Mima!” Lance yelps, reaching out to steady her.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were there—”

 

“Don’t worry, dear,” she chuckles.  “We just want to give you something before you run upstairs with your friends.”

 

Mami steps out from behind her, holding something behind her back with both hands.  “This was your Mima Rosa’s idea,” she says with a glowing smile.  “Merry Christmas, rayitito de sol—”

 

“From the  _ whole _ family,” Mima adds, squeezing Lance’s hands gently.

 

“What are you–” Lance starts, but he falls silent when mami pulls the object out from behind her back.

 

She holds it out to him.  Lance just stares.  Mami shares an uncertain glance with Mima Rosa.  “You can take it, Lance...”  She holds it a little closer—“It’s for you, mijo...”

 

“It’s...” Lance reaches towards it uncertainly.  “It’s Pipo’s guitar...”  He touches the strings carefully and they hum softly under his fingers.  “How...”  He clears his throat.  “How did you find it?”

 

Mima Rosa smiles sadly and gives his hand another soft squeeze.  “It’s not his guitar, love,” she says gently. 

 

“We found this one a month or two ago,” mami adds.  “It was in pretty bad shape, but Marco was able to fix it.”  She presses the neck into his palm with a smile.  “Take it,” she says again.

 

Lance takes the instrument carefully with both hands, the worn wood soft against his skin, the shape familiar even after so much time.  He hasn’t held a guitar in—well....in years, now.....

 

He gives it a tentative strum and the three of them cringe at the sour chord.  A few boxes fall from the top of Scott’s pile as he winces.

 

“Well,” mami chuckles with a shrug, “I didn’t say Marco  _ tuned _ it.”

 

“Thank you _so_ _much_ ,” Lance chokes, his vision blurring a little—but not with tears, of course.  He pulls the two women into a tight hug, the guitar caught between the three of them.

 

“I’ll learn some Christmas songs to play for everyone!” Lance says brightly as he breaks away, holding the instrument close to his chest.

 

“Perfect,” Mima Rosa smiles shakily, wiping a tear from her wrinkled cheek.

 

“Ay, Dios—you’d better go help your father now, mi sol,” mami says hurriedly with a glance at her husband—Scott is shaking as he tries to squat low enough to fit the towering stack of boxes through the elevator door.  “I can hold this for you.”  She takes the guitar from Lance carefully, and the three of them share one more soft smile before he rushes over to rescue his dad.

 

His chest is still glowing with warmth as he lowers the boxes onto the elevator floor and walks back into the lobby for another load.

 

_ A fantastic start, _ he thinks again...

 

And this time he really means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly this chapter is a lot. Like, one huge scene, every single character in it, and then it breaks into a second language at the end. Oof you’re probably so tired, thank you for sticking with me to the end. I promise that everything in it is there for a reason (whether or not it’s a good one lol), and that nearly every chapter after this, including the next few, have WAYYYY fewer characters present. We have done the hard work. Now we can let our hair down and //boogie//.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friendos and welcome new readers! Sorry I've been ignoring this for so long—definitely longer than five days lol. The Depression Pit has been really real recently, so I've had to put this on the back burner. But don't fret! Things are looking up now <3
> 
> It's definitely still my goal to finish this fic!! I've put WAYYY too much work into planning it to give up now lol. Not sure when I'll get back to it or how long it's going to take, but I think it's plenty safe to say it'll be complete in time for this coming klancemas XD
> 
> We'll get there! These kiddos deserve some happy endings <3


End file.
